


why are you hesitating

by Silverdancer



Category: Weki Meki (Band)
Genre: Gen, Team Bonding, Water Guns, tiki taka inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverdancer/pseuds/Silverdancer
Summary: This was supposed to be fun, and now they are going to have to get back to the dorm with a cold and a missing member.
Kudos: 5
Collections: 2019 - Girls' Halloween





	why are you hesitating

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "water gun fighting" for [Girls' Halloween](https://scarygirlynight.dreamwidth.org/721.html?thread=11729#cmt11729)

Doyeon takes a moment to take stock of the situation. They are all cornered at the back of the field, all their guns are out of ammunition, some of them, like Soeun’s one, are broken beyond repair. The staying still while wet is starting to get to them, too. Doyeon can’t help the slight shivering, and can see Haerim and Hyojung keeping each other together to keep more warmth between them. Sookyung is nowhere to be found.

This was supposed to be _fun_, and now they are going to have to get back to the dorm with a cold and a missing member.

The other team seems to be taking a break, probably thinking of the best way to break into their little corner to steal their flag, and Doyeon turns to Siyeon and Yoojung.

“I think we should surrender,” Doyeon whispers loudly. She expects the betrayal look from Yoojung and Suyeon, and their immediate dramatic gasp, but she’s suprised to hear it echoed even from behind her, where Seojeong is currently holding her gun to her chest as if Doyeon had just suggested they should all eat babies for dinner. Even Haerim, who seems to be having more cold than fun is not looking pleased at the idea of giving up.

Doyeon herself is not really happy about the idea either, but do they really have that many options?

“We’re all out of water,” she tries to reason, “the charging station is way out of our reach, taken by the accounting team, and we don’t even have all guns working anymore.”

Yoojung rushes to get to her side, and promptly pokes Doyeon where she knows she’s ticklish.

“Didn’t take you for a coward, Doyeon-ah,” is all she says, voice low as she keeps finding all her weak spots. Doyeon pretends the shiver she gets is from being wet and cold and not Yoojung’s voice teasing her.

Soeun and Seojeong back Yoojung’s taunt with matching “oooooh” from their respective hiding places, because of course they are all apparently three years old.

There’s the sound of something dropping heavily on the floor and suddenly there’s Sookyung with a bucket on her feet. Full of ammunition.

“Miss me?” Sookyung says as they all take in the value of what she just brought. It takes a couple of seconds to all of their brains to catch up but then they all erupt in hushed cheers, Soeun jumping to hug her in celebration.

Tons of water to refill and water balloons for extra ammunition.

There were none of those to start with, Doyeon doesn’t even want to question where did Sookyung took those from. One doesn’t question miracles when they appear, do they.

Yoojung, still beside Doyeon, extends her hand to her and leans in to whisper, “Still want to surrender?”

Doyeon takes it, lets herself be pulled on her feet.

“Surrender was never an option.”

**Author's Note:**

> ALL THE WATER FIGHTING FICS
> 
> ♥


End file.
